liverpoolfcfandomcom-20200223-history
Nathaniel Clyne
Nathaniel Edwin Clyne (born 5 April 1991) is an English international footballer who plays as a right back for Liverpool. Liverpool career After the departure of Glen Johnson and Jon Flanagan's injury problems, Brendan Rodgers turned to the Southampton fullback to solve his defensive problem. On 25 June 2015, reports began to emerge that the Reds had agreed a deal to sign the young fullback, with the medical set to be taken on Monday the 29th. Sure enough, Clyne was pictured outside Melwood. On 1 July 2015, it was confirmed that the club had signed Clyne on a long term deal for a reported fee of £12,500,000. The Englishmen became the fourth Southampton player to join the club in the past two seasons, following Rickie Lambert, Adam Lallana and Dejan Lovren. Clyne said "I'm happy to have signed for Liverpool. I'm delighted and it's a dream move for me to come here and play for such a big club like Liverpool with all of its history. I can't wait to get started." Just under two weeks later, Clyne made his first Liverpool appearance, coming on as a substitute and playing 45 minutes in a 4-0 win over the Thailand Premier League XI. He couldn't do much, however, as the right side of the pitch was heavily waterlogged. The fullback took the number 2 for the 2015-16 season. On 9 August 2015, Clyne made his competitive debut, playing the full 90 minutes in a 1-0 win at Stoke. Clyne put in an impressive performance. The Englishman's performances made him first choice at the right side, playing most games for the club, either at right back or right wing back. On 28 October 2015, Clyne started at left back in a 1-0 win against Bournemouth. Clyne scored the only goal of the game, placing it into the net after Joao Carlos Teixeira's cheeky backheel was cleared off the line. On 26 November 2015, Clyne assisted Christian Benteke's winning goal against Bordeaux at Anfield, crossing the ball to the Belgian, who controlled well before smashing it past the goalkeeper. Clyne netted his second for the club on 14 February 2016, netting the Reds 5th in a 6-0 win at Aston Villa, scoring coolly after a lot of hard work. In an incredibly testing first season, on 5 May 2016 Clyne made his 50th appearance for the club, in a 3-0 win over Villarreal in the semi-finals of the Europa League. Clyne began the 2016-17 season once again as first choice right back, and assisted Philippe Coutinho's second goal in a 4-3 win at Arsenal. The Englishman was however seen to be defensively suspect. This continued into the next game, a 2-0 defeat at Burnley. Clyne gave the ball away in the build up to the opening goal. In the summer of 2017, Clyne suffered an injury to his back, that kept him out of action for the majority of the 2017-18 season. On 25 February 2018, Clyne returned to footballing action, starting the U23s side in a 4-0 win over Stoke. The full-back continued to appear for the side in order to build up his match fitness. On 31 March 2018, Clyne appeared in the first team squad for the first time this season, away to Crystal Palace. A week later he made his return, starting away to Everton in a 0-0 draw, and completing 90 minutes. In the first part of the 2018-19 campaign, Clyne was restricted to just one appearance, being stuck behind Trent Alexander-Arnold and Joe Gomez in the pecking order. Reports began linking him with a move away in January, with Cardiff seeming to be most interested in a loan deal. On 16 December 2018, Clyne was thrust into the starting XI in a massive game against Manchester United, with Arnold, Gomez and James Milner all ruled out through injury. Clyne put in a very good performance, playing the full 90 minutes in a 3-1 win. This was also Clyne’s 100th appearance for the club. After a few more substitute appearances, Clyne was sent out on loan to Bournemouth for the rest of the season. Stats External links * Category:Current Players Category:Defenders